


Доверие

by Neachka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самое страшное для Тириона - это даже не то, что он не доверяет Оберину Мартеллу. А то, что он не верит в его победу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доверие

Тирион Ланнистер хорошо разбирается в людях. По крайней мере, думает, что это так. Он с легкостью может по одному лишь лицу и поведению определить, кто перед ним – убийца, лжец, искусный интриган, человек чести или же просто набитый дурак. Он точно знает, кому доверять можно просто так, чье доверие можно купить, а кто этого самого доверия не заслуживает ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Наверное, поэтому Тириону так тяжело, так неловко в эту минуту, когда ему приходится вкладывать самое дорогое, что у него есть – его жизнь – в руки человека именно из последней, самой ненадежной категории.

Оберина Мартелла, принца Дорнийского, называют Красным Змеем, и прозвище это ему подходит в полной мере. Обилие алого в одежде, глаза - темные, холодные, истинно-змеиные. Если долго смотреть в них, может показаться, что принц не мигает. Тириону одновременно смешно и страшно, а насмешливость в его голосе и вызывающее поведение - это всего лишь маска, ставшая привычной еще со времен жизни на Утесе Кастерли. Да, он повидал множество людей, но читать Красного Змея сложно. Четко Тирион понимает только одно - Оберин жаждет мести за сестру, но почему-то плохо верится в то, что причина лишь в крепкой привязанности к Элии и желание отомстить за смерть её и детей Рейегара. Это было бы слишком легко, слишком просто. Слишком… честно для такого человека.

Оберин чем-то похож на него самого - младший сын, которому никогда не стать наследником своего отца. Любитель красивой жизни, вина и женщин легкого поведения. Известный эксцентричным поведением. Но почему-то Тириону совсем не хочется быть таким - самовлюбленным и наглым до крайности, жестоким и хладнокровным. Он никогда не стал бы вот так легко и несколько пренебрежительно говорить о женщинах, с которыми спал. Не стал бы обсуждать с незнакомым человеком предпочтения своей любовницы. И уж точно не говорил бы разные неприятные вещи о женщине её родному брату, какие бы плохие отношения у него с сестрой не были. Все это Тириону совсем не нравится, он смотрит на Оберина и видит перед собой всего лишь слишком возгордившегося, пресытившегося жизнью человека, который взирает на всех свысока, со своего воображаемого трона. Всего лишь яркую, вычурную куклу, внутри которой - пустота, выжженная ядом.

Мартелл не замечает его взгляда - или не желает замечать. Не обращает внимания он и на то, что Тирион не очень-то разговорчив, а его ответы - отрывисты и натянуты. Может, списывает на страх быть казненным. В любом случае, Тирион чувствует себя рядом с ним неуютно, неприятно. Он смотрит на Оберина, как в зеркало, и видит в нем себя. Ведь, родись он нормальным, не карликом, какой бы могла быть его жизнь? Вырос ли бы он истинным Ланнистером, гордостью отца, или Тайвин по-прежнему ненавидел бы его?

Почему-то Тирион уверен во втором. А может, просто не хочет думать об этом, потому что ему на самом деле страшно. Вдруг и он тоже воздвиг себе трон высокомерия? Вдруг так же, как Оберин, считает всех окружающих всего лишь глупыми людишками, обращаться с которыми ему, принцу, можно как душе угодно? Вдруг…  
Нет, мысленно успокаивает себя Тирион. Он вовсе не таков. Он никогда не стал бы говорить о шрамах на спине бедняжки Алаяйи (шрамов, появившихся по его вине) таким насмешливым тоном - да еще и добавляя, что она весьма искусная шлюха. Он ни за что даже не задумался бы о возможности втравить двух совсем юных детей, брата с сестрой, в грызню за престол. Он не сделал и не сказал бы еще множество вещей, как Оберин, даже если это спасло бы ему жизнь.

Почему-то Тирион не сомневается, что на его месте Красный Змей непременно обвинил бы во всем бедняжку Сансу и вышел бы сухим из воды.

Мартелл не заслуживает ни капли его доверия - тот же Бронн, и тот был вернее. По крайней мере, честнее точно - сразу сказал, что не пойдет против Горы даже за очень большую награду. Но у Тириона нет другого выхода - иначе его непременно осудят, и Серсея будет торжествующе улыбаться, глядя, как уродливая голова её нелюбимого братца покатится с плеч. А этого позволить нельзя. Тириону нужно жить - если не ради самого себя, то хотя бы ради той глупой девчонки, на которой его женили, и судьба которой до сих пор неизвестна.

Поэтому ему придется вверить свою жизнь в руки Оберина. Хоть это и неприятно - словно искупаться в чане со змеиным ядом, пропитаться им насквозь, на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Но доверить жизнь - не значит начать доверять самому человеку. Не значит принять его и быть потом ему благодарным. Не значит верить в то, что у него все получится.  
Самое страшное для Тириона - это даже не то, что он не доверяет Оберину Мартеллу. А то, что он не верит в его победу.

Вино, которое он пьет после ухода Красного Змея, действительно всего лишь красная вода. Только эта вода ужасно горчит, напоминая о том, что к уже сделанным ошибкам может добавиться и еще одна. Предположительно роковая.


End file.
